1,2,3 Action!
by Demon Boy
Summary: The Saiyuki boys are all acting in a movie that other anime characters from famous animes such as Wild Adapter,Cardcaptor Sakura,Fruits Basket,YaminoMatsuei,Vandred and so many more,are acting in.There are many crossovers&characters.*CHP4*Acting begins!!
1. Scene 1New born actors!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters or the other anime characters from other anime shows.  
  
Author's note: I thought of this fic because I wanted to make something very humorous. Anyway, for this fic I'll be using my new style and old style of the dialogues. Example:  
  
Sumeragi: What are you doing?  
  
She gasped and turned to him with a crooked smile. " Nothing!"  
  
I'm sure it'll be very confusing for the dear readers. Gomen ne, but this style seems very easy and simple for me. So please cooperate with me, and my very weird style of writing fanfics. Thank you very much and please enjoy this fic. ^_^ (  
  
1, 2, 3 Action! ~ Scene One  
  
" GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"  
  
" YOU DON'T OWN EVERYTHING ON THE TABLE, YOU KNOW!"  
  
" BUT IT WAS THE LAST DUMPLING!"  
  
" BECAUSE YOU ATE ALL OF THE OTHER DUMPLINGS!"  
  
Sanzo listened to both of them argue and had enough of it. He took out his paper fan and whacked them on their heads while shouting.  
  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Goku & Gojyo: *sweat drop*  
  
[sound effect~ Shi~n]  
  
Sanzo: Good  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo, you didn't have to interrupt both of them. It's very usual for both of them to do their routine.  
  
Sanzo: You mean fighting; eating, sleeping and annoying everyone are their routine?  
  
Hakkai: I guess so.  
  
Gojyo: It's not my fault that the stupid monkey eats all of the food on the table. He's just like a vacuum cleaner that vacuums everything you point its mouth at.  
  
Goku: Whom are you calling a vacuum cleaner? Kono ero kappa!  
  
Gojyo: Fine, then I'll call you a garbage bin  
  
Hakkai: What does that have to do with Goku?  
  
Goyjo: You know that garbage bins always contains a lot of trash?  
  
Hakkai & Goku: Yeah  
  
Gojyo: That means Goku is the garbage bin and the trash are the food that Goku eats.  
  
Hakkai: That makes sense  
  
Sanzo: I'll give you credit for that crap!  
  
Goku: Teme ro, kono ero kappa!  
  
Goyjo: How bout' you? Baka saru!  
  
Sanzo: I said, "Shut up or I'll seriously kill you" already!!!  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa Sanzo  
  
As all for of them did their so-called 'conversation', a stranger, who was following them and checking they're every moves, went towards their table without their notice until the stranger greeted them.  
  
" Yo!" the stranger called out.  
  
All of them noticed and called out too. "Err.yo,"  
  
Sanzo: *glares sharply* Who the hell are you?  
  
"I'm Tai a.k.a. the Director of several famous movies,"  
  
Goku: Tai-san  
  
Hakkai: Director?  
  
Gojyo: Several famous movies?  
  
Sanzo: Oi, tell me one thing, if you're a director of several famous movies, why aren't the people in this town talking about your so-call famous movies?  
  
Tai: *sweat drop* Ha, ha, ha. That's because I haven't really done any movies yet but I'm directing a new movie called "Four is considered as One" And I want all four of you good-looking guys to act in it.  
  
Gojyo: Is it a romance movie?  
  
Tai: Not exactly  
  
Hakkai: Is it a knowledgeable movie?  
  
Tai: No, I don't think it's suppose to be  
  
Sanzo: Is it a movie that has a killing scene?  
  
Tai: No way, what are you? A murderer?  
  
Goku: Is there a part that allows you to eat?  
  
Tai: *sweat drop* Actually, yes there is a part like that?  
  
Goku: ^_^ Sanzo! I want to act in the movie! I want to act in the movie!  
  
Sanzo: Urusai, kono baka saru!  
  
Gojyo: His grudge towards food is very strong.  
  
Hakkai: Sumimasen ne, but why do you want all four of us to act in your movie? I mean I'm sure there are many other good actors besides us.  
  
Tai: I want you guys to act in my movie because all of you seem like very good actors, whom will act very naturally even in a movie. I like the way you guys argue and speak it's all very natural.  
  
Sanzo: Of course it's natural; we're really doing it!  
  
Gojyo: And we mean what we say especially how stupid the baka saru is  
  
Goku: Well, I meant it when I said that you're an ero kappa! You ero kappa!  
  
Gojyo: You really are a baka saru!  
  
Goku: Kono ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero ero kappa!  
  
Hakkai: How many times did Goku say "ero"?  
  
Sanzo: 23 times  
  
Hakkai: That's right!  
  
Sanzo: Since he said it 23 times, I'm going hit him on the head 23 times!  
  
Goku: Nani?  
  
Gojyo: Good for you!  
  
Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!  
  
Sanzo: * takes many breaths* I'm done with both of you idiots!  
  
Goku: *holds his head with tears* Itei, my head hurts 23 times more than usual  
  
Gojyo: *holds his head too* Damn, that corrupted monk; it's you who said that "ero" thing 23 times not me but why did he had to hit me 23 times too!?  
  
Sanzo: You're the own who gave him the chance to call you that, that's why  
  
Hakkai: Easy there, easy there, everyone  
  
Tai: Splendid! That's what I like about you guys! That act will be great in the movie! So, make your minds up, do you want to act in my movie?  
  
Hakkai: *laughs* Excuse us for a moment, please  
  
Tai: Kay'  
  
Hakkai: *whispering* So, should we act in Tai-san's movie?  
  
Goku: I want to! I want to! Tai-san said there'd be a food-eating part!  
  
Gojyo: *knocks Goku's head* Idiot! Is that all you care about? Will there be beautiful women acting in it too?  
  
Sanzo: *hits Gojyo's head* You are no different from the monkey! Besides, who the hell would want to act in a movie like that?  
  
Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai look at Sanzo very innocently.  
  
Sanzo: *sigh* Do whatever you wish to do but I'm not going to follow!  
  
Tai: *goes closer to them* Oh yeah, before I forget, there'll be a whole year supply of cigarettes and liquor/beer if you act in my movie.  
  
Sanzo: What the heck?  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo ^_^  
  
Gojyo: You know you want to, Sanzo-sama  
  
Goku: So Sanzo, what's your decision?  
  
Sanzo: T_T Whatever!  
  
Goku: Yay! Yay! Food! Food! Food!  
  
Gojyo: I hope they have pretty girls in it  
  
Hakkai: Aren't you glad that you're acting, Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: T_T Shut up!  
  
Tai: Thank you very much, you won't regret about this!  
  
Sanzo: I sure hope I don't regret, if I do. Then you're dead meat!  
  
Tai: ^_^` Yeah right, please sign here and here and here.  
  
~sign~sign~sign~  
  
Tai: *looks at their signatures* Wow, sugoi! Your signatures sure are fascinating. Especially Sanzo-sama  
  
Gojyo: Let me see that  
  
Goku: Sugoi!  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo, I didn't know you wrote in German  
  
Sanzo: *veins popping out* It's not in German, you idiots  
  
Goku: Then, why are there so many little dots?  
  
Sanzo: How should I know?  
  
Gojyo: Hey, Sanzo-sama has a very stylish signature. You must want everyone to think that you have your own style, right?  
  
Sanzo: Go to hell, you idiot!  
  
Hakkai: Anyway, Tai-san when should we start?  
  
Tai: Now! Hayaku, follow me to the studio!  
  
Goku: How do we get there?  
  
Gojyo: We just stand here and wait for a bird to take us there  
  
Goku: Really? I didn't know that could happen  
  
Gojyo: Of course not, how gullible can you get? You extra stupid monkey!  
  
Goku: Don't call me monkey, besides you made it sound so realistic!  
  
Gojyo: Did I?  
  
Sanzo: All idiots go to hell  
  
Hakkai: I don't think that is possible Sanzo  
  
Sanzo: It is, if you're an idiot  
  
Hakkai: Oh  
  
Tai: Come on; follow me inside the tour bus  
  
Gojyo: Who's driving?  
  
Tai: Err, I dunno  
  
Hakkai: I'll drive ^_^  
  
Tai: Can you?  
  
Hakkai: Yeah, I'm an expert  
  
Sanzo: You've become even meaner than before  
  
Goku: Iku! Iku! Iku zo!  
  
Tai: You're mighty high-spirited, Goku-san  
  
Gojyo: You should see him when he eats  
  
Tai: Really? But remember everyone; you can't quit once you have sign; your names on this formT_T  
  
Gojyo: Nanda to?  
  
Hakkai: Masaka  
  
Goku: Nani  
  
Sanzo: What's your point?  
  
Tai: Betsuni desu, I just wanted scared you guys a little. (  
  
Goku: Oh, you really got me there, Tai-san  
  
Gojyo: Me too  
  
Hakkai: That's a really good joke Tai-san  
  
Sanzo: Chi'  
  
(Author's note: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Though the acting hasn't start yet, it will and might begin in the next chapter. That's all I can say about the next chapter. Please review this chapter. Sankyuu =^_^= 


	2. Scene 2Who are you acting as?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Saiyuki characters or the other anime characters from other anime shows.  
  
Author's note: Hello my dearest readers, remember the time I said the acting will and might be in this chapter. Well, it is but the first part is whom they're acting as and whom they'll be acting with. That's all I can say, plus enjoy this fic my dearest readers!  
  
1, 2, 3, Action! ~Scene Two  
  
Inside the tour bus, Hakkai was driving; Tai was reading some the scripts while Sanzo was smoking and also reading some of the scripts but he didn't care about it because he didn't really read it properly. Goku was eating all the food in the refrigerator and Gojyo, well; he was reading some magazines on the table about the premier of the movie. "Four is consider as One"  
  
Gojyo: "Four is considered as One is tells about four teenage boys who are having a hard time in high school. They're always having problems with their friends, teachers and girls" Oh, I like that line.  
  
Sanzo: Funny? Your movie premier is in magazines but there aren't any posters of it anywhere.  
  
Tai puts Sanzo's glasses on Sanzo and points outside the tour bus' window with an insulted expression.  
  
Tai: What do you call that?  
  
Sanzo: A poster of "Four is considered as One. Coming soon" Chi' don't be a know-it-all. It's very arrogant to me  
  
Tai: You're pretty arrogant for a monk  
  
Sanzo: You're very arrogant for a director  
  
Hakkai: Calm down Sanzo, if you don't want Tai-san to give you a small part. Don't argue with her.  
  
Tai: See, why can't you have a kind attitude like Hakkai-san? He's so polite and kind  
  
Hakkai: *waves to the readers*  
  
Goyjo: You can't blame Sanzo for his corrupted attitude. He probably never learned manners since his was a child  
  
Sanzo: *aims gun at Gojyo* Shinu ka?  
  
Gojyo: *sweat drop* No thank you  
  
Goku: Ne, Tai-san, Are we there yet?  
  
Tai: We're almost there  
  
Goku: Really? Are the people there nice?  
  
Tai: They're suppose to be  
  
Goku: Is acting very hard?  
  
Tai: I don't think that it'll be a problem for you and your friends since you just have to act natural  
  
Goku: You mean all I have to do is fight with Gojyo. Get hit on the head by Sanzo and let Hakkai be the peacemaker?  
  
Tai: Yes and no  
  
Goku: Yes and no?  
  
Tai: Yes, because you have to have that attitude of yours and no because you have to follow the script.  
  
Hakkai: Tai-san is the studio called "Studio Anime"?  
  
Tai: Hai  
  
Hakkai: Then, we've reached the studio  
  
Gojyo: Great, I was getting bored on reading the same magazine over and over  
  
Sanzo: I ran out of cigarettes  
  
Goku: I finished all the food in the refrigerator  
  
Hakkai: You all sure have worldly desires to get to the studio  
  
Tai: Okay, all you guys have to do is follow me, and what I do. Got it?  
  
Goku: Yeah!  
  
Gojyo: This'll be easy  
  
Hakkai: I'm sure it will  
  
Sanzo: Follow what you do? Chi'  
  
Milufiellu: Ah, Tai-san welcome back to the studio  
  
Tai: *waves* Hai, Milufielu-chan  
  
Gojyo: *waves* So must we wave too?  
  
Hakkai: *waves* I guess so  
  
Sanzo: *waves but doesn't mean it* Chi'  
  
Goku: *waves* Sanzo, you look so sad  
  
Ranpha: Ne Tai-san, who are those guys behind you?  
  
Forte: Darn, she's trying to hit on men again  
  
Minto: It's just like Ranpha-san  
  
Vanilla: Women who look for men are always wearing very revealing outfits  
  
Ranpha: Nani?!  
  
Nomad: Vanilla-san is so smart  
  
Forte: Shut up, you dumb doll  
  
Tai: Well, see you later. *waves goodbye*  
  
Milufiellu, Minto &Vanilla: *waves goodbye* Take care  
  
Gojyo: Who were those pretty ladies, Tai? *waves goodbye*  
  
Tai: Oh, they were the cast of Galaxy Angels  
  
Hakkai: They were very nice ladies *waves goodbye*  
  
Goku: That lady with the glass-patched eye looked like a pirate. She's very scary looking. *waves goodbye*  
  
Sanzo: Idiots! *waves goodbye but doesn't mean it*  
  
Tai: Okay, this is where we'll be acting in!  
  
Gojyo: What? This is a school  
  
Hakkai: Actually, it's a high school  
  
Sanzo: Hakkai, don't be a know-it-all too  
  
Goku: Where's the place that has the food?  
  
Tai: *sweat drop* We haven't got to that part yet.  
  
Goku: Awww  
  
Hakkai: Don't worry, Goku. That part might come later on  
  
Goku: Really?  
  
Sanzo: No  
  
Goku: That's unfair  
  
Gojyo: You're too gullible  
  
Tai: Anyway, here are the characters, which you will be playing  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Tai: Sanzo  
  
Sanzo: What!  
  
Tai: You will be acting as Keiisuke, he's a troublemaker who's happy-go- lucky. He is the main character who is always supported by his friends. He's good at everything and he has many enemies, thanks to his troublemaking attitude.  
  
Sanzo: What? You're saying that I'm a troublemaker?  
  
Tai: Yeah, actually all four of you are troublemakers.  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Tai: Goku  
  
Goku: Yes! Yes!  
  
Tai: You will be Kenrei; he's the youngest one of the group. He's playful, funny and cute. He's also a troublemaker, whom jumped grades and is now in the same class with Keiisuke. He's a high-spirited boy who tries his best to fit in though he doesn't have much sense and he has a big appetite.  
  
Goku: Wow, there is so much details on my character.  
  
Gojyo: He's exactly like you. No wonder you're perfect to act as him. A senseless idiot  
  
Tai: *laughs* Gojyo, it's your turn.  
  
Gojyo: Okay  
  
Tai: You're acting as Kei, he's the most coolest troublemaker in the school. He likes sports and gambling. Perky girls like him but he has no interest in them because he only has interest in guys like Keiisuke. That means he's a . . .  
  
Gojyo: You mean I'm playing a gay guy! That's disgusting, I have no interest in guys. Women are the only interesting people to me.  
  
Tai: Too bad, you're playing Kei the gay.  
  
Gojyo: That's so unfair!  
  
Tai: Okay, Hakkai. You're next  
  
Hakkai: My turn already ^_^  
  
Tai: Hakkai, you'll be Koji. Both girls and boys are interested in him. He's smart, shy and he loves learning. He's a top student who isn't really a troublemaker but since he's friends' with a bunch of troublemakers, he has put up with them and is known as one of them too.  
  
Hakkai: That isn't so bad but why are boys interested in me too?  
  
Tai: Because you're so good-looking and attractive.  
  
Sanzo: I hate my character!  
  
Gojyo: I wouldn't mind it but being a gay, I have to agree with the corrupted monk!  
  
Goku: I don't mind! I'll try my best on being err . . . what's his name again?  
  
Hakkai: Wow, all of them have names beginning with the letter K  
  
Tai: Yup, and here are the other characters that will be acting together with you.  
  
Tokito: Yo!  
  
Kubota: Domo  
  
Sanzo: Who the hell are they?  
  
Tai: They're characters from Wild Adapter. I'm sure you've heard of them.  
  
Gojyo: No  
  
Goku: Never  
  
Hakkai: Iya desu  
  
Sanzo: Not in my life  
  
Tokito: I never heard about you guys either. Anyway, I'm Minoru Tokito, the good-looking and dashing guy  
  
Kubota: I'm Kubota Makoto  
  
Hakkai: Nice to meet both of you. I'm Cho Hakkai  
  
Goku: *waves* Hai! I'm Goku! Son Goku  
  
Goyjo: Just call me Sha Gojyo  
  
Sanzo: More idiots who are arrogant  
  
Hakkai: That's Sanzo  
  
Gojyo: He's very corrupted  
  
Sanzo: Do you want to die?  
  
Goku: So, who are these guys acting as, Tai-san?  
  
Tai: Oh, they're acting in the movie too. Tokito and Kubota will be your enemy. They're acting as Kyou and Fuuma.  
  
Tokito: I'm a bad boy! I'm a bad boy!  
  
Kubota: You're already a bad boy and what are you so happy about?  
  
Tokito: Cos' I'm actin' as a bad boy!  
  
Kubota: Yare Yare desu ne  
  
Tai: There are still a few more characters but they don't seem to be here yet. You'll have to wait until they reach. Then we can begin the movie.  
  
Sanzo: This is so stupid  
  
Tai: Sanzo, you have to smile more if you are going to act as Keiisuke.  
  
Sanzo: *crooked smile* This is so stupid  
  
Tai: Good, t least you're smiling  
  
Tokito: *pinch Sanzo's cheek* He doesn't seem to mean his smile  
  
Kubota: Don't pinch people's face, Tokito  
  
Gojyo: It's alright; he looks even more ugly like that  
  
Sanzo: Go o hell you @$$#0LE  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo, don't use foul words in front of those young readers and Goku  
  
Goku: What does that mean?  
  
Tai: At least, you're getting well together  
  
Author's note: I'm done with this chapter. OK, so not all the characters have started acting yet. Gomen ne, anyway, my dear readers, do you mind giving me some tips and pointers on this fic? I'll be very greatful, thank you very much. Please review this chapter, sankyuu! =^_^= 


	3. Scene 3Actors, Assistants & Backstage wo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Saiyuki characters or the other anime characters from other anime shows.  
  
Author's note: Hi, minna! I'm back from a holiday! *pass on souvenirs to everyone* Nani? Since when have I done that? *chuckles*: P I just want to dedicate this whole fic to all the readers who are reading my fic now. Oh, maybe I should get on with the chapter. OK let's begin!  
  
1, 2, 3 Action! ~ Scene Three  
  
" DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Kubota: Not again.  
  
Tokito: Kubo-chan pass those ear plucks  
  
Kubota: Here you go, what do you need them for?  
  
Tokito: Before, Gojyo starts shouting those 'words'  
  
Goku: Nani? Nani? What are those 'words'?  
  
Tokito: You'll hear it very soon  
  
Kubota: Tokito?  
  
Tokito: NOW!!!  
  
" WHO THE HELL DOES THAT STUPID DIRECTOR THINK I AM? DOESN'T TAI THINK I LIKE ACTING AS A 'DOSEAI'? DAMN THAT #*!%$&@ DIRECTOR!!!" shouted Gojyo as he stomped on the stage floor, angrily.  
  
Hakkai: Goyjo, there's a black cloud over your head  
  
Gojyo: What are you talking about Hakkai? There isn't a. What? There is a cloud over my head. Get it off! Get it off!  
  
Goku pokes the cloud over Gojyo's head and smile with a glee. " Gojyo, it's real. It's really really real!" and he continues to poke the cloud.  
  
Gojyo: Yamero, kono baka saru!  
  
[sound effect~ gun fire]  
  
Goku: Wow sugoi, Gojyo now the cloud is raining over you and you're all wet.  
  
Tokito's cheeks puffed up, his eyes were watery and he was laughing like a lunatic watching a comedy show. He pointed at the cloud that was raining then Gojyo, who was all wet. " You look like a watered-up plant!" and he continued laughing.  
  
Little wet Goyjo listened to everyone's laughter and accused Sanzo, who was polishing his gun, for this incident. " You corrupted monk! How dare you fire your gun at the cloud above me! You know don't how damn angry I am now!"  
  
Sanzo: I thought you wanted to cool off since you looked so mad. You should thank me for shooting your cloud to cool your steaming head.  
  
Gojyo glared at Sanzo very fiercely that was unusual since nobody has ever seen him this mad. He opened his mouth very slowly until his eyes were very clear. I'm so going to." he said one word at a time.  
  
Before he finished his sentence, he showed Sanzo his middle finger and start saying a few foul words. Sanzo just did his usual I'm-not-listening tatic by putting one of his fingers inside on of his ears.  
  
Hakkai: * sweat drop* Maa, maa Gojyo. Sanzo is supposed to be like that not you.  
  
Kubota: You mean he's never like this before?  
  
Hakkai: Yeah, Gojyo isn't like that though he looks as if he is  
  
Tokito who was still laughing couldn't really speak properly due to the hysterical incident. " The.the rain water is drying up since his steaming up. Man, he's killin' me. Does he want me to laugh to death?" He continued laughing until he fell on his back, then he hugged himself and starts whipping his almost-laughing-to-death tears off his eyes.  
  
Kubota: Tokito, I wonder how you can live like that?  
  
Goku: Harahetta, Sanzo, do you have any snacks?  
  
Sanzo: Do you want a cake (kick)?  
  
Goku: You have a cake? I want two pieces of cake  
  
Sanzo starts kicking Goku. Actually, he starts stepping on Goku, who was trying to protect himself by holding his head. Poor Goku.  
  
" What's all this fuss?" asked Tai with a few guys behind her/him. There were three bespectacled ones and two spectacle-free guys. One of them was a purpled eyed guy with dark brown hair; he's outfit was mostly black. Beside him was a younger boy who had green eyes and light brown hair. One of the bespectacled one was a blonde with orange eyes, another one had light brown hair, and blue eyes and he looked a little like a lawyer. The last one has silver white hair, he, too, had blue eyes but one of them was mechanical and his outfit was almost all white. " Minna, this are the cast of Yami no Matsuei. Tsuzuki Asato, Kurosaki Hisoka, Yutaka Watari, Seiichiro Tatsumi and Muraki Kazutaka, they're part of the assistants. Hisoka takes care of all my scripts; Watari is the cameraman of the studio, Tatsumi is my partner, Tsuzuki is my sweet little puppy partner and helper. As for Muraki, well, he just bothers the actors. And when I say actors, I mean actors only. (Translation: only men not women) So, all of us have to work together,"  
  
Gojyo: Oi, Tai!  
  
Tai: Yes?  
  
Gojyo: I want you to change the character that I'm acting as.  
  
Tai: What's wrong Kei? He's a very attractive character though he's a doseai (gay)  
  
Gojyo: That's the problem! I agree with you about the attractive part but the doseai part, I really want you to change it! I'll do anything if you just change it!  
  
Tai: Anything?  
  
Gojyo: Yes, anything. As long as you change that fact about Kei  
  
Tai: No way, I'm not changing Kei's attitude and if you're not happy with it I'll give you a part of a Yankee (ugly girl)!!!  
  
[sound effect~ Shi~n] & [picture effect~ chibi Gojyo all white & all alone]  
  
Hakkai: Gojyo, you should stop being all white  
  
Kubota: You look like a ghost  
  
Tokito: *laughing* I'm gonna laugh to death!  
  
Goku: Yankee ero kappa!  
  
Sanzo: An idiot will always be an idiot  
  
Gojyo: Hidoi! You're so hidoi!!!  
  
Tai: *shows tongue at Gojyo* Don't worry Gojyo-san everyone will love you!  
  
Sanzo: That's something you don't hear everyday  
  
Hakkai: I should agree to that. ^_^  
  
Goku: Who would love an ero kappa?  
  
Tokito: Yeah, he's acting as a doesai  
  
Kubota: I really have no idea what to say except. I'm so bored  
  
Tai: Okay, it's about time we begin. Tsuzuki-kun, fetch me the speaker!  
  
Tsuzuki: Got it! Wait a minute? Why am I doing this again?  
  
Tai: Because I paid you  
  
Hisoka: Have you heard about "Using the computer to type"?  
  
Tai: Yeah, why?  
  
Hisoka: If you heard of it, you should've use the computer to type the script. Your handwriting is so hard to read.  
  
Tsuzuki: Let me see that. " Weii.ron.wup wand wown" Ne, Tai-san what's this word?  
  
Tai: It reads ".." I can't read it.Tatsumi help me out with this!  
  
Tatsumi: You're too loud Tai. Luckily, I manage to copy down all your works before you gave it to Hisoka.  
  
Tai: Hey, it's not like I'm the only one who has bad handwriting!  
  
Watari: Actually, you are the only one with bad handwriting.  
  
Tai: Watari be quiet, you're just a small cameraman!  
  
Watari: Small? 3-chan she called me small  
  
Hisoka: Plus you're out-dated and so old-fashioned  
  
Tai: Shut up, you old man!  
  
Gojyo: ENOUGH ALREADY!!! JUST START THE MOVIE OR ACTING OR SO WHATEVER!!!  
  
[pic. effect~ all Yami no Matsuei cast (except Muraki) & Tai becomes Chibi]  
  
Muraki: The red headed man who is shouting out loud sure is very kawaii  
  
Sanzo: Who the hell is this?  
  
Tai: Muraki, but I call him a doseai too ^_^  
  
Gojyo: Then, why don't you give him the doseai part?  
  
Tai: Because he's too weird to be with 'real' men  
  
All: Oh, we get it  
  
Gojyo: Eeeww  
  
Tai sits down on his/her director chair and takes a very deep breath. "Okay, that you know my assistants. I'll introduce you to the stage workers,"  
  
Tokito: Hey, I don't know a single one of them yet! I don't even know who you are!  
  
Tai goes closer to Tokito's face and pinches his cheeks, making him have a very annoyed expression. " You should just shut up, be polite and learn manners!" Then, Tai takes Sanzo's paper fan and whack Tokito on the head. " Being good-looking and cute doesn't mean that you're a great guy.well actually it does," He/She let's the pain-headed, pink-cheeked and pitiful Tokito go by dropping on the floor.  
  
Tokito rubs his face and hides behind Kubota. "Tai, you're mad! Very mad! Kubo-chan, you agree with don't you?" Little Tokito pulls Kubota's top from side to side, trying his best to be cute.  
  
Kubota's eyes could not be seen, as the sun shone over his glasses. He just gave a smirk and told Tokito very softly. " You've known Tai for such a long time, you know how sensitive he/she is," He winks at Tokito secretly. Tokito nods his head and smiles with a glee.  
  
Gojyo: What the hell are those guys talking about?  
  
Sanzo: Their talking trash just like you the baka saru does. Why the hell did that stupid director take my fan?  
  
Goku: Wa~i, Hakkai! Kubota looks exactly like you if you look at him properly. Did any of you notice?  
  
Hakkai: Goku, you may be right but just don't mistake him for me, deal?  
  
Goku nods his head happily as since he found out something very interesting. " Hakkai, don't worry, I'll remember you,"  
  
Gojyo: That's monkey brain of yours can't even remember a darn thing  
  
Sanzo: Does he even have one of those though he's a monkey?  
  
Goku: Why not? Everyone has it  
  
Gojyo: Except you!  
  
" No Da!!!"  
  
All: Nani?!  
  
Suddenly a small monkey girl jumps on Goku's head with a very happy monkey expression. " Saru! Saru! No da!" the monkey girl called out. She hugged Goku very tightly, making it very hard for him to breath.  
  
Tai: PURIN!!! Kono baka saru!!! Ichigo, what the #@*!$ are you doing in my studio? Purin get your stupid ape hands of Goku!!!  
  
Purin: Nani? Nani? No da?  
  
Ichigo: Nyo?  
  
Tai: What're you doing here? I said I don't want any of you stupid female characters from Tokyo Mew Mew to enter my studio!!! Now get out or I'll sue you and all your stupid friends!!!  
  
Hisoka: Tai is heating up like yesterday  
  
Tsuzuki: Why does Tai hate those Tokyo Mew Mew girls so much?  
  
Muraki: Why shouldn't he/she?  
  
Watari: I don't know why  
  
Tatsumi: Because those Tokyo Mew Mew girls are always annoying, destroying and messing up all the scenes of other movies Tai has made, especially that annoying monkey, Purin and that annoying cat, Ichigo. I hate them too.  
  
All: We agree!!! Get you bunch of idiots!!!  
  
Tai grabs both of the most stupid characters from Tokyo Mew Mew and kicks them out of the studio. Then he/she sets a up security called " Anti-Tokyo- Mew-Mew-Girls" Once any of the Mew Mew cast enters they studio secretly, they'll suffer big time. "I'm glad all of these has been settled," Walks up to everyone and fold his/her arm. " Okay! Stage workers, please come out and meet the actors!!!"  
  
Suddenly a bunch of guys come out from the backstage. They were wearing " Fushigi" tops and they were so damn good-looking. Almost two of the stage workers looked like girls. Tai runs up to them and hang his/her arms around one of them who, was an orange-headed one. " Guys, these are the backstage workers, they're all from Fushigi Yuugi. That's Tamahome, Tasuki, Hotohori, Chiciri and Nuriko. Be nice to them, and they'll do a good job,"  
  
Goku: Nanda sore?  
  
Gojyo: It means if you're mean to them, they'll do a very bad job.  
  
Sanzo: Baka saru  
  
Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne ^_^`  
  
Tokito: How many people are there, in this place?  
  
Kubota: Probably more than you can think of.  
  
Tasuki: You're never nice to us anyway  
  
Tamahome: Tasuki, you're the least hard worker among all of us  
  
Tasuki: What did you say?  
  
Chiciri: Tamahome! Tasuki! No arguing in here!  
  
Hotohori: You can't stop them if you try you hardest  
  
Nuriko: Your majesty is so smart.  
  
Tai: Okay, so we're all friends now right.  
  
All: Can we start now?  
  
Tai: Sorry, no because not all the actors and actress are here yet. Plus, the equipments aren't ready yet.  
  
All: You're so slow!!!  
  
All the anime characters start yelling at Tai for all his/her unready attitude.  
  
Tai: *sweat drop* Hey, I'm just human. ^_^`  
  
Author's note: Poor Tai, I guess all the acting would start after everyone has been introduce with each other. Sorry, for the delay, my dear readers. I'm sure all of you would want to see how the Saiyuki boys are acting as the 'Four Troublemakers' of Aoyama High school. especially Gojyo since he's acting as the most hilarious character. So, if there's anything you readers have got in mind, please feel free to ask me or tell me my mistakes but if you're flaming me.guess what I might do? Kidding! Anyway, please review this chapter, it'll mean so much to me. Sankyuu =^_^= 


	4. Scene 4The acting begins, at last

Disclaimer~ I do not own any Saiyuki characters or the other anime characters from other anime shows.  
  
Author's note~ Hi there again, everyone! Sorry for the delay, I really was busy these days. Anyway, I hope you have been patient all these while for the fic. Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
1, 2, 3 Action! ~ Scene Four  
  
All the anime characters just waited for the other actors and actresses to arrive at the studio. They were really pissed off with Tai's delay. Sanzo, Gojyo and Kubota were smoking, Hakkai was helping the stage workers and Tai's assistants and Goku and Tokito were just fooling around the studio. Goku, of course was looking if there's any food and Tokito, well, he was just trying to find some trouble or entertainment for himself.  
  
Sanzo, who waited patiently all this while, couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and stomped out of the studio. But before he did that, Hakkai stopped him and advised him.  
  
"Sanzo, be patient. I'm sure Tai-san will be back with the other actors and actresses. If you go now, the whole movie might be ruin,"  
  
Sanzo stared unhappily at Hakkai. "Patient? How long do you think I've been patient? It's been three hours already and that idiot hasn't even entered the studio. If I see that idiot, I'll shoot him, right in the chest!"  
  
Goku came out from nowhere. "Sanzo, there's steam coming out of your head. Are you angry? Tell me. Tell me,"  
  
"Baka saru, of course, the corrupted monk is mad. He's always mad," explained Gojyo as he blew the smoke of his cigarette at Goku's face. Goku rubbed his face and started coughing.  
  
" I have to angry with the blonde guy, Tai has been taking such a long time, looking for the other people," said Tokito who came out from behind Kubota.  
  
"Maybe Tai got lost," said Kubota.  
  
"Nah, Tai's just trying to waste some time before coming here. Like he/she always does. That idiot!" Hisoka said, folding his arms.  
  
Tatsumi arranged a few papers and passed them Hisoka and turned to Watari who was playing with the camera. "Watari, stop that. Who knows how much you must pay if you break it. Remember, money is time. It's very precious,"  
  
Watari waved at Tatsumi and said. "No problem, but it looks really fun to play with,"  
  
Muraki sighed softly, he felt really disappointed that Tai took Tsuzuki along to look for the others. "Tai didn't had to take Tsuzuki with him,"  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of some engines, footsteps and voices. It was Tai, Tsuzuki and a group of people. They looked very revealing with their outfits and all. Gojyo's eyes opened widely as the girls walked inside. Goku just stared at them and thought that they were waitresses. Hakkai sweat dropped together with the Fushigi group. Kubota continued to read his book as Tokito gasped at the women. Sanzo just ignored all the commotion and thought of how stupid Tai was to bring in such stupid revealing women. His frowned grew more than before.  
  
Tai walked to Sanzo, followed by one of the women.  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
"What do you want, idiot?"  
  
". . . . . since your such a sour puss, I've found a perfect teacher to teach you how to smile more often," Tai smiled  
  
" Damn, you! I don't need a teacher, I just need. . . .," before Sanzo could finish his sentence, a lady walked up to him.  
  
"Smile. Smile," the lady said as she smiled with a glee at Sanzo's annoyed face.  
  
"This is Gascogne, she's going to teach you how to smile. Okay?" explained Tai. Sanzo shook his head but Tai didn't notice. " Minna-san, these girls are the girls from Vandred. Please make them feel as if they're at home,"  
  
"Sugoi, there's so many uchujin-sans!" said Dita with a glee as she saw all the people in the studio.  
  
"Dita, stay together!" shouted Meia, making sure her comrades are all safe.  
  
Jura sighed. "There are so many men in here. I have no idea whom I should choose," she said as soon as she noticed all the guys in the studio were good looking.  
  
Barnette stared at Jura and sweat dropped. " Not again?"  
  
Pai started taking pictures of Sanzo's party, the adapter guys, the Fushigi group and the assistants of Tai, the Shinigami group. "Pai cheku!" she said as she played with her frog puppet.  
  
Then, another group of people came in. There were characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, Fruits Basket and so many more. Tai also inform them that these actors and actresses are going to use their real names in the movie and that their just extras. That meant they won't say much.  
  
" Then, why can't we use our own names?" complained Tokito and Gojyo as they pointed their fists at Tai's face.  
  
Tai waved his/her hand and sweat dropped. " Okay, okay. Tokito and Kubota, you're allowed to use your real names since it's sound very normal," Tokito high-five with Kubota. " As for you. . .Sanzo's party, you can't use your real names,"  
  
"Naze da???"  
  
"Because, your names are not normal! They're too hard for the audience to remember. Besides, your names have to star with the letter K," explained Tai. "Keiisuke, Kenrei, Kei and Koji. Nice names, right?"  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo just glared at Tai very sharply. Tai smiled again with a sweat dropped. " Okay, let's begin now. I mean it," said Tai, holding the script for the movie.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's note: Remember. Keiisuke is Sanzo. Koji is Hakkai. Kei is Gojyo and Kenrei is Goku. Sankyuu. o^_^o  
  
End of note.  
  
Keiisuke (Sanzo) was minding his own business above the rooftop of the school. He gazed at the view of the school and thought of how dumb school was. With a cigarette between his fingers, he slowly moved it nearer to his lips to take a blow of it. After blowing the smoke of his cigarette, he sat on the bars of the rooftop. Humming a song he had heard from his sister a few years ago, before she died.  
  
"Oy, why must I have a sister?" shouted Sanzo during the act. "You better not make me care for someone and why the hell would this 'Keiisuke' guy hum such a stupid song made by someone who's already dead?"  
  
Tai threw a rolled up newspaper at Sanzo's stubborn head and put both his/her hand on his/her waist. "You have no rights to say that. Plus, it's my movie and not yours!!!" commanded Tai with a much more unhappy face then Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo looked a bit shocked. " Whatever you say. Just get this over with and I get stop being a stupid guy," he said, waving his hand that was holding the cigarette. Tai smiled happily again.  
  
"Keiisuke-kun!!!"  
  
Keiisuke turned around to see who the hell called his beautiful and unique name.  
  
Everyone gave a sour expression as soon as they heard that line.  
  
"Koji? What is it?" asked Keiisuke hiding his cigarette from Koji (Hakkai) He didn't want Koji, who was one of the school's student councilor, to catch him smoking in the school compound again. "I'm not smoking I swear," said Keiisuke very suspiciously.  
  
"Sanzo is still in his moody expression, Gasco-san. Please do what you're suppose to do," asked Tai, as soon as he/she spotted Sanzo's moody face. As Keiisuke, he suppose to be a sometimes happy and sometimes moody guy but Sanzo was all moody.  
  
"Yoshi, and Tai-san. It's Gascogne, not Gasco," corrected Gascogne, who hated people getting her name wrongly. Tai grew smaller with Gascogne's scary look. "Sanzo-sama!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile, smile," smiled Gascogne, grinning as usual.  
  
Sanzo slapped his face and smiled pretty well, for a beginner.  
  
Koji placed his spectacles properly and smiled at Keiisuke. "Sanzo-kun, I know you were smoking so please try not to trick me with your same trick again,"  
  
"Cut!!!"  
  
"Ara?" said Hakkai with an arm behind his back. "Something wrong, Tai-san?"  
  
Tai nodded "Yup, Hakkai-san. You were suppose to call Sanzo 'Keiisuke-kun' and not 'Sanzo-kun' as I said before, you're names are too complicating for the audience to remember. So, take it from the top. Beginning with placing your spectacles. 1,2,3 Action!"  
  
Koji placed his spectacles properly and smiled at Keiisuke. "Keiisuke-kun, I know you were smoking so please try not to trick me with your same trick again," Keiisuke was shocked but it wasn't for long. He knew that Koji always knew that he couldn't stop smoking even he tried his hardest to. If it wasn't for Kei (Gojyo), the one who asked him to try smoking, he wouldn't be a heavy smoker but what could he do? Kei had something that could get you into a trance.  
  
"I guess it doesn't work anymore, huh Koji?" asked Keiisuke with a smile. (Actresses starts screaming) Koji nodded his head. "So, let's go. We have to meet to two idiots by the principle's room," said Keiisuke shoving his hand so that the cigarette falls off without anyone noticing besides Koji.  
  
Koji was puzzled. " Principle's room? You mean they got into trouble again?"  
  
"Yeah, but it has to be Kei's fault since he's . . .what the hell am I talking about? It has to be both their faults since they're so stupid," teased Keiisuke, grinning evilly. Koji just followed his boss to the principle's room though he was a top student and didn't get into much trouble. Being buddies with 3 troublemakers made him a ½ troublemaker as well.  
  
"That's why, I said stop fooling in the class while your teacher is teaching!" yelled Principle Touya (CCS) who was the principle of the school. Though he looked like a sophomore (he is sophomore, actually) he was the principle who looked younger than the all the teachers. "I never want to see both of you in my office again,"  
  
"Ah? But we come hear everyday, how can you not see us in your room again?" asked Kenrei (Goku) jumping around Principle Touya like a monkey.  
  
Principle Touya just grabbed the collar of Kenrei and dropped outside of his room. Kei (Gojyo) just followed behind Principle Touya with both his arms behind his back. Kei looked at Principle Touya with his beautiful red eyes and whispered to him by the ear very closely.  
  
". . .,"  
  
"I CAN'T SAY IT!!!!" shouted Gojyo, blushing and angry. " Tai, I told you I don't want to be the. . . the gay guy. So come one, help me out!!!"  
  
Tai grinned evilly at our cute, poor and pitiful Gojyo and told him secretly. " I'll pay you extra and asked pretty girls to serve you for a week. Deal?" Gojyo moved his eyes way above and turned to Tai with a sour look.  
  
"Make it two weeks,"  
  
"Deal!" agreed Tai, shaking hands with Gojyo but as soon as they stop shaking. Tai and Gojyo wiped their hands and said in their hearts. My hand has been contaminated by that idiot's idiotic ness. Then, they looked at each other again, and started laughing like lunatics. The cast, backstage workers, actors and actresses just sweat dropped and thought they were mad.  
  
"Okay, let's continue by Gojyo saying his line to Touya secretly that Goku can't even hear it. Alright! 1,2,3 Action!"  
  
"See you in bed and don't miss me so much," said Kei silently to Principle Touya who was blushing with Kei's words. Principle Touya smacked Kei's shoulder and said with his face burned with embarrassment.  
  
"I might be busy,"  
  
Kei smiled. He was glad with what Principle Touya said and replied. " So, see you when you're free," Principle Touya nodded and closed the door of his room. Kei laughed to himself. "That guy is so weird,"  
  
"Gojyo, you look like an idiot saying those thing. You really are an ero kappa, even to men. Are you really gay?" teased Kenrei.  
  
"Oy, what do you mean by ero kappa! We're acting and you're not suppose to call me that while we're shooting. Tai, tell the baka saru that he said his line wrongly. Then, punish him as hard as you can," said Gojyo with an evil look on his face. Goku frowned.  
  
Touya opened the principle's door again. " Tai-san, the air-conditioner has spoiled again," said Touya and he closed the door without hearing Tai's reply.  
  
Tai sweat dropped. " Kono baka!" Then, he/she turned to Gojyo and Goku who were fighting with each other like a bunch of goats. "Goku-chan, you're not suppose to call Gojyo what he really is when we're shooting, kay'? So, just follow what the script says. Okay and if you follow what I say, I'll treat you," Tai told Goku very sweetly.  
  
Goku smiled with a glee. "As long as you say you'll treat me, I'll agree!"  
  
Gojyo felt a hint of jealousy of why Tai was so polite to Goku but not him. "Tai's so unfair," Everybody agreed.  
  
"Enough! Enough! Let's begin acting now!!!! 1,2,3 Action!!!"  
  
"Again in the principle's room, huh Kei?" asked Koji with his hands behind his body. " Don't you think Principle Touya would get sick with your faces?"  
  
"No, not really. I think he enjoys seeing me," replied Kei, proudly. " Oy, why weren't you in the principle's office too?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone figured out what was missing. It was usually the trio who would be in the principle's office and Koji would be one who came to bail them out as if they were prisoners.  
  
[picture added~ Keiisuke(Sanzo)Kei(Gojyo) & Kenrei(Goku)in prisoner uniforms]  
  
Keiisuke looked at them. "It's been boring. And we almost did everything to get ourselves into trouble. What more can we do?"  
  
"Is that it?" asked Koji  
  
"There should be about 1000,000 more troublemaking trash to do," said Kei, looking trouble-free.  
  
Kenrei rubbed his hair. " Does that mean, you want to be a good person?" Everyone looked at Kenrei and started laughing.  
  
"Of course not!!!"  
  
Kenrei's pink cheeks puffed up with either anger or embarrassment. " Why do I always get pick on?"  
  
"Cut!!!" shouted Tai, with that order everyone stopped acting, the cameras stop running and the backstage workers took the props away. "Okay, we'll do the next scene tomorrow. So, tomorrow get up early and we'll begin acting. Breakfast's at 7 a.m. Then it's settled, see you all again tomorrow and get a good night sleep,"  
  
Author's note: I hope you readers are happy that I finally added in the acting part? I know I bullied Gojyo too much, so sue me. He's just so funny when he gets bullied, right? Anyway, I'm really sick of putting she/he and his/her for Tai. So, readers, I need your help. Should Tai be a male or female? You decide! And Please give me some of your opinions and reviews. Sankyuu o^_^o 


End file.
